In copending PCT Patent Application No. PCT/CA2010/001404 filed Sep. 9, 2010 (WO 2011/029186), assigned to the assignee hereof and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is described the assembly of wet electrostatic precipitator tube bundles from conductive carbon composites.
Briefly, conductive carbon composite material is molded into corrugated form, the corrugations of mating surfaces of adjacent panels are abraded to expose carbon fibres, adjacent corrugated strips are adhered at their abutting corrugations to form a hexagonal tube bundle, which is assembled with outer structural panels.